Today, On Springer
by KJG
Summary: Silverbolt's lover confronts him with explosive news on Springer's show!


(The set of a talk show)

Springer: Welcome back to the show. Before we went on break, we brought on Silverbolt, whose lover is here today to give him surprising news. Silverbolt, do you have any idea what this news might be?

Silverbolt: (sitting on stage) I suspect my dearest will bestow upon me the question I have awaited for and I have prepared to surprise her in advance.

Springer: (rubs his forehead) Well, let's see if that is indeed what she's planning. Ladies and gentleman, Miss Arachnia.

(The crowd cheers as Blackarachnia strolls onto the stage. Silverbolt hugs her and she takes the seat next to him.)

Springer: Blackarachnia, welcome to the show. What news do you have for Silverbolt?

Blackarachnia: (turns forlornly towards Silverbolt) Honey, I...

Silverbolt: (interrupts Blackarachnia and kneels down in front of her) Say no more, my dearest. I know what you are getting at. (He pulls a box from his feathers and opens it in front of her, displaying a Matrix shaped ring.) Blackarachnia, will you be my betrothed?

(The audience goes wild.)

Springer: Blackarachnia?

Blackarachnia: (sighs) Silverbolt, I can't. There's another man.

Silverbolt: (gasps) Whatever do you mean?

Springer: And we'll find out right after this commercial break.

(Cut to commercial)

(Two Decepticon jet warriors, Thundercracker and Thrust, are standing guard at a roadside.)

Thrust: Hey Thundercracker, here he comes...

(There is the sound of a drumbeat approaching.)

Thundercracker: Prepare weapons.

(Both Decepticons raise their missile launchers. Suddenly, Brawn appears, donning sunglasses and beating a drum. Both warriors fire upon him but as the smoke clears we still see him marching away.)

Thrust: That Brawn just keeps on going and going.

Thundercracker: It must be his Energonzer batteries.

(Cut back to Springer.)

Springer: Blackarachnia has just revealed to her lover Silverbolt that there is another man in her life. Silverbolt, are you ready to meet him?

Silverbolt: (ears folded down) Bring him on.

Springer: Okay, Cheetor, come on out!

(Cheetor walks out on stage, among boos and hisses from the audience.)

Cheetor: (starts to sit down) Hi, Silverbolt!

(Silverbolt takes one look at Cheetor and charges him. Ten security guards are barely able to drag him back to his seat. Things calm down slightly. Cheetor sits down.)

Springer: Now, Silverbolt, what are your feelings on this?

Silverbolt: (scowling at Blackarachnia and Cheetor) Blackarachnia, how could you fall for this kid?

Cheetor: I'm not a kid!

Springer: I know how betrayed you feel, Silverbolt. Not only did that young punk Hot Rod keep hitting on Arcee, he had to go and become leader. She loves men in authority! (grits his teeth and realizes the audience is watching him with curiosity) Anyway, Blackarachnia, Silverbolt seems like a noble guy. Why are you dumping him for Cheetor?

Blackarachnia: That's the problem. Silverbolt's too noble. I want a bad boy like Cheetor.

(Cheetor tries to look mean.)

Silverbolt: Don't you understand, Blackarachnia? It was I who brought out your true Maximal goodness. Cheetor will only revert you back!

Blackarachnia: You're a bore, Silverbolt.

Springer: Let's see if the audience has any questions. How about you? (He points to a white Aerialbot.)

Silverbolt (the Aerialbot): I have a question for Silverbolt. Just what are you doing with my name?

Springer: Uh, next question. How about...

(Arcee leaps up and shouts across the room.) Springer, Hot Rod was just a fling! I've always loved you! (She runs forward and embraces a surprised Springer.)

(There is another shout from across the audience.) Hot Rod: Hey! (He runs forward and tackles Springer. The audience riots.)

Blackarachnia: (turns to Cheetor) Let's get out of here, bad boy.

Cheetor: Yeah, I think I'll go rack up some library fines! (He and Blackarachnia walk off arm in arm.)

Silverbolt: (watches the chaos and sighs) Where did I go wrong, Blackarachnia?

(A teenage human girl climbs up on stage and sits next to Silverbolt.)

Girl: You were too good for her, Silverbolt. You'll find someone who appreciates your do-gooding nature. In fact, I'm quite fond of you.

Silverbolt: (stunned) Who are you, fair lass?

Girl: (laughs) Why, I'm the girl who loved Powerglide!

(Silverbolt flees.) 

  



End file.
